Are you hungry?
by nelly1coco
Summary: 3 tributes, 3 different Hunger Games, 3 different lives changed, and after they're introduced YOU get to vote on who I finish writing the story for. Please read more than #1... i realized that the first tribute is kinda dry but i'm to lazy to change her
1. Tribute 1

Hello... I'm writing 3 different characters, in completly different games and after the first 3 chapters and the 3 tributes are finished being introduced,you guys get to vote on which character you want me to continue writing about! Not a SYOT but sort of... because I come up with the characters (and I'm a little fuzzy on the rules)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Here is tribute #!: Krysten Branch

* * *

><p>I blinked hard to hold back the tears. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run and hide somewhere. I wanted to believe that everything was okay. Yeah, I wanted a lot of things... but it doesn't seem like I ever get what I want. Just yesterday I was okay, I had no idea what tomorrow would bring, certainly not this.<p>

"It's okay," I say to my little brother, Caleb, he's only 6, and doesn't want me to go. My mom is sitting next to me, she's a complete mess... while my older sister Katia is freaking out. She's not the brightest bulb in the pack, and obviously staying strong for someone else has never crossed her mind.

I shake my mom. "You will be okay" I say calmly trying to wake her from her stupor she entered right after they called my name. She looks at me funny.

"But, you won't... I spend my life teaching you and trying to protect you, but nothing I do is ever right." And she burst into tears again.

"I will be okay," I'm lying, I'm as good as dead "You need to calm down." I say soothingly. I look at the clock and notice that I have 5 minutes left with my family and I need to say my final words.

"Mom, shut up" I scowl, I know I'm being rude but I have to get points across. "You better make sure that Caleb gets to school on time... his teacher hates him, make sure that Katia doesn't do anything completely stupid, and you have to keep yourself together no matter how terrible I die" Now that I've said the word I realize, full force, that I'm not going to ever go home to district 10 and sleep in my bed again, or see my best friends, or even that crazy guy at the corner.

"You can't..." She starts.

"Just think of it this way, if I win we have enough food to last a lifetime, if I die then you have one less mouth to feed." It's painfully true... we're always on the verge of starvation. With me working two small jobs and Mom going to the ranch... we barely ever have enough food for all 4 of us.

"I love you all" I hug them and with that the peacekeepers escort them out of the room.

I can still see Cissy Vonns pulling the little slip of paper out of the plastic ball. The crowd holding its breath. And finally my name being called. I hear sighes of relief around me in the 15-year-old section. I couldn't believe it. Who ever thinks that this will be the time your name gets drawn... no-one does. I wonder what I did wrong in my life to deserve this. The door swinging open brings me back.

My best friend May walks in. She looks like she just got hit by a bus, with the expression on her face. After a few moments of silence she starts talking.

"Just don't do something stupid, If you're gonna go in there, you better win." I smile as she says it. "Get your hands on some knives... since you've been working with the butcher since you were like 5, I'd say that is your best bet." It true I've been working with old Sammie and I know how to slice and dice, but the thought of killing another person is just painful. "Find something to eat... and for crying out loud you better find some water."

"Just make sure Caleb doesn't watch it... he's already emotionally scarred" I say.

"I just can't believe that it was you, It's just... you never think that It'll be you" She starts and looks like she'll cry.

"Whatever happens in there we're still best friends... until the very end" She smiles and we hug. May is escorted out by the peacekeepers. It's time for me to go... But before I leave I have to ask the peacekeeper one question, I'm probably going to get in trouble for it, but who cares.

"Is it hard?" I ask.

"Is what hard?" the peacekeeper answers.

"Watching year after year of kids having to say good-bye to their families for the last time, knowing that they're going to die." I respond.

"Sometimes." She answers and I'm escorted to the boarding station.

* * *

><p>Please cast votes whenever but I'd wait until all 3 tributes are up! Also all suggestions are welcome<p>

-nelly1coco


	2. Tribute 2

Heyyy... I have finished my next tribute introduction... hope that you like him :)

Tribute #2: Kenneth Robinson

* * *

><p>"Jaycee Robinson" I choke on my breath as I hear the words. " Jaycee Robinson, come on up" I whirl around to see my little sister walking up to the stage. She looks scared, frightened, and like she is going to puke. I shove my way to the edge of the 18-year-old boy section. When she stands on the stage, not a single volunteer shouts their name. I can't do anything but watch... it's not like I could go in her place.<p>

"Richard Brennly" I look around to see who was going up... a little 13-year-old boy. I could save two people with this choice. I yell before I can change my mind.

"I volunteer... Kenneth Robinson!" I ran forward shoving my way onto the stage. "Kenneth Robinson!" I pull my crying little sister into a hug while the woman pulling the names out of the ball gave us a look of pity.

"Well district 7, I give you your tributes... Kenneth and Jaycee Robinson" The crowd didn't even cheer as we moved to the Justice building. Jaycee was crying and choking on sobs. She's only 12, I couldn't let her go into certain death.

"Why did you volunteer... you... you're going... you're going to die" She cries, "You can't just do that..."

"I'm going to get you out of that arena, Jaycee, I won't let you die..." I trail off, sick to my stomach, when I say it I realize that if she does win, she'll have an empty house to come home to. Our parents both died in a freak sawmill accident 3 years ago. I was 15 and already had a job so we never got sent to the community home, we stayed with our old uncle Rick and last month I had just gotten assigned a house because I turned 18. I also realize that keeping yourself alive in the games is hard enough, but keeping someone else alive with you is even harder. Who am I kidding? We're both going to die. But I'll keep her alive as best I can.

I look around the room we're now in... the sofas are plush and the color seems fake. I can tell that it has air-conditioning, I've heard of it before, because of how cool the room is, when I know that it's at least 95 degrees outside. It's odd. Old uncle Rick walks in, he's our only living family member.

"You kids are always getting yourselves into trouble" He sighs as he sits down. He won't cry and I know it because he doesn't want to freak out Jaycee anymore than she already is. He pulls off his silver necklace and hands it to me. "You wear this, it was your dad's, he would have wanted you to have it." It's a small medallion with an eye engraved on it. How strange. But I pull it onto my neck because I want to have something from home to take to that dreaded place. "Now Jaycee, you better mind your brother... this isn't time to argue" Jaycee laughs.

The peacekeeper signals that it is time for Uncle Rick to go. I lead him to the door and he says, "You keep her alive as best you can, you kill someone when it comes down to it, and when it comes down to it, make the right decision." And with that, he escorted away. I hang onto his last words that I'll ever hear from him again... _"Make the right decision."_ How could he even think I would ever kill her. Do I look that heartless?

Next walks in our neighbor Beth. I wouln't really call her our neighbor considering the fact that she never talks to us or even makes eyes contact. But she's looking me in the eyes. She waves her hand as if to call me over to her, away from Jaycee. She smiles at me then frowns. "I had an older brother..." she starts and looks like she wants to cry. "He volunteered to save my little brother, he went into the games knowing he was going to die, but he died with his head held high..." she pauses and sighs "when he died, my little brother never got over it, blaming himself for the rest of his life... what I'm trying to say is that if she makes it out... I'll make sure she never has enough time to... lose herself." Beth walks over to Jaycee and gives her a hug. "Good luck" and then she left the room.

Apperently there was no-one else that wanted to say their final goodbyes to us so we boarded the train. On another plush couch, Jaycee leaned her head on my shoulder. I stared at one point in the wall trying to get a grip on reality. Just 3 hours ago I was at home making sure that her room was clean, putting her socks on, and making sure that she had shoes. I don't want her life to change, but it will, if I can get her crowned victor. She glances up at me with a sleepy look in her eyes. "I don't want anyone to die..." and with that she falls asleep.

"Neither do I," I whisper, "Neither do I."

* * *

><p>that is tribute #2: Kenneth Robinson, please read, i love anyone who reads this<p>

-nelly1coco


	3. Tribute 3

I have come to the conclusion that I personally don't like tribute #1... something about her makes me sassy so to channel my sassyness here is the lovely...

Tribute #3: Jenny Gilliam

* * *

><p>Can this reaping take any longer? I have to pee. I'm uncomfortable in the heat. Especially district 8 heat... I still cannot believe that I have to come to this, my 19th birthday is in 3 weeks. It sill makes me sick to think that I still have a chance, even a small chance to be sent to the arena. What jerk came up with this idea anyway. I guess that you could say that I question everything and everybody, it gets me in trouble a lot. I'm lost in thought, not even paying attention.<p>

"Jenny Gilliam" I hear my name... who could be calling me.

I turn and say "What?"

"Jenny Gilliam" My heart stops. Judging from the glances that I'm getting from other people I know that what I think just happened, actually happened. As if I'm on autopilot I walk to the stage in a haze. My brain is whirring, I don't even hear the anouncer saying anything else. This. Did. Not. Happen.

I search the crowd for him. Looking for something reassuring. He's not there. I want to scream "Nooooo" at the top of my lungs. Why did this have to happen now, I'm practically 19... heck i'm married. Married. Thats a nice word, comforting, reassuring, like home. I can tell by the way the skinny capitol woman announcer is looking at me, she can tell. It's pretty obvious, I bet it will throw a nice twist into this year's games. Those sick twisted gamemakers will have a lot of fun spinning this one.

When I get inside of the Justice building, I don't even remember how I got here. They stick me into a room and tell me to wait. All I can register is that with the added stress, a bathroom would really be nice right now. I walk up to the curtains and draw them tight. I don't want to see the sun, it no longer warms me. I'm so bi-polar at the moment.

"Hello sweetie" My mother says cautiously as she enters the room. My dad follows and they both sit down in front of me. "It's just..." my mom sighs before she continues, "I'm so sorry".

"It's not your fault" I say. I pull my legs onto the couch and wrap my arms around them. As if I'm giving myself a big hug. I don't want to cry in front of my mom.

"They can't let you go in." My dad finally says.

"Yes they can, they can do whatever they want" I mutter. It's hopeless. Why couldn't I have been reaped last year, that way I wouldn't have gotten married and thought that everything would be okay. I tug on the bottom of my shirt nervously. 6 months ago would have been okay too...

"We love you" They say before they walk out voluntarliy. They probably are overwhelmed with that fact that I'm going in. And they are probably sad because they know that when I die in there, they will lose two people.

My husband walks in slowly, with this look on face like he just got struck by lightning. His name is Christopher. We got married about a year ago, I love him a lot. It was like a fairytale when we fell in love. Sure getting married at 17 is young but we didn't care. "Well I guess, I'm going to have to do the dishes for a while" He says, trying to joke.

I frown "You might end up doing them forever." I don't want to think about it. He comes up and hugs me tight.

"You have to win" he whispers, almost so soft that I can barely hear him. He strokes my hair and it relaxes me, it always does.

"But i'm not strong enough." I say letting the words sink in.

"You'll do whatever it takes, I know you. You don't have to win with strength. You have a brain, which is sad to say but most tributes don't, you know how to survive. You could hide out in some trees the whole time and wait it out. Probably weave yourself a blanket and blend into the wilderness. You don't know what you're capable of, but I do. You'll come home because I know that you won't let yourself die." I want to argue that when someone is coming after you weilding knives and swords, logic goes out of the window. But I don't. I don't want to spend my final moments with the love of my life, however short it is, arguing about how fast I'm going to die.

"I love you." I say. I don't think he understands how important it is that he knows this.

"I love you more." he says, and the peacekeeper escorts him out of the room. I stand up and walk slowly to the boarding station. I try to smile into the cameras hoping that someone might care about me, or feel sorry enough for me to sponsor me. I have just noticed that my district partner looks scrawny and unbearably tall. I don't look him in the eye because I knwo that I'll have to kill him. I board the train and enter my room. I'll have time to talk to my mentor later.

I sit on the couch by the window. Staring at the quiant district I call home. When the train begins to move, I hold my pregnant belly and try to catch the last glimpses of home.

* * *

><p>that was the final tribute that I'm putting up, let the voting commence... also if you have any ideas about anything feel free to tell me!<p>

-nelly1coco


	4. Author's Note Poll

Authors note!

I have set up a poll that way you can vote, because I realized that checking through reviews would be more work... the poll is on my profile and it's the only poll!

Here are the contenders:

Tribute 1: Krysten Branch

Tribute 2: Kenneth Robinson

Tribute 3: Jenny Gilliam

-nelly1coco


	5. KR On the Train

HEYYYY! I'VE TALLIED UP THE VOTES AND WE HAVE A DEAD TIE!

Kenneth Robinson and Jenny Gilliam!

We are in a predicament!

Well I guess that I'll just have to write for both won't I?

I'll just write for them seperatly (as in different games) Kenneth in the 37th and Jenny in the 18th.

Let us begin!

* * *

><p>Kenneth Robinson<p>

We all stared at each other. Not daring to talk. The table was silent. Cece Brisk tried to start conversations but I didn't want to talk to her. She was the woman that had drawn my sister's name and condemed her to death. I guess that I really shouldn't be blaming her but I have to blame someone right now and she is my target.

The lady that is supposed to be our mentor didn't even bother showing up for dinner. She said that she had seen all she needed to at the reaping and wanted to take a shower. The guy mentor looked a little crazy. He didn't make eye contact and scarfed his food down like there was no tomorrow.

Our nice little unbroken chain of silence would have lasted the entire time if Jaycee hadn't decided to start talking. She's super friendly and hates awkward silences.

"Well hello, my name's Jaycee Robinson. My favorite color is blue. What's your's?" She directes to Cece. She was a blabbermouth and had a habit of going on and on forever.

"Purple." Cece answered.

"Oh purple is cool, lavender is purple, it grows in district 7 when we don't have a really hot summer. I have a purple dress, but it's getting kind of small because I grew. One time we got grapes and they were purple. Speaking of grapes, we nicknamed our neighbor grapes..." And Jaycee continues on and on, I realized that out of both of us, she was the nicer one. I guess you could say that I'm stand-offish.

Cece broke through Jaycee's sentence, probably overwhelmed with her run-on mouth, "Well then, let's watch a recap of the reapings." I wanted to say no, but I figured that I'd scope out the competition. We all walked to the television room and gathered around the TV. The career districts, of course, turn-out the scariest looking tributes. One was 6 feet tall and at least 200 pounds. One girl had this evil, wicked look to her. The way her hair was super-curly and she had black eyes gave me the creeps. Once they got past the careers, and got to the normal people, all of them looked scrawny and like they hadn't been fed in weeks. Since I work two jobs and our uncle made sure that we had food, we'd never really starved. Except for when both of our parents died. But that was so long ago. When they get to district 7 our story is so rivetting that one of the announcers actually get's teary eyed because they talk about how I self-lessly volunteered to save my sister knowing that the only way that'd she'd survive was if I died. Then they went on to the rest and really tall buff girl from district 9 stands out.

"So that's the competetion" A woman hisses. I hadn't even noticed her walk in. "Hmph, when I had to go in, the people I was going against were way more intimidating" She is our female mentor. Victoria Simmons. She won 4 years ago at age 15. Playing herself as a beautiful ally. She joined the career pack and killed them all in their sleep on the first night. In control of the supplies at the cornucopia and being an excellent knife and ax thrower, it was only a matter of time before she killed eyeryone. Her strategy was ally up with people and get them in their sleep. It was kind of rude, but she's alive, and compassion gets you nowhere in a life or death situation. She has this sly smile that make you want to run the other way. She flips her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and looks at me. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that it's a good thing that I'm 6 feet tall." That's all that I can think of saying. I don't know why but she is making me nervous. She has this weird vibe, i guess that's how you would describe it.

"Well I guess it is, Kenneth, is it?" She looks me up and down distastefully. I nod. "Well, not to be a serious buzz kill, but tomorrow we have to put you on a chariot, so go to sleep." And she practically stomps off.

Jaycee and I walk to her room. "Well she didn't seem very nice." She says. I laugh. "Goodnight, Kenneth" She says before she closes the door. I wak down the hallway to my room and stop before I go in. I hear some people talking down the hallway. I'm not an eavesdropper or anything but something compelled me to inch my way towards the conversation. It was Victoria and the guy mentor, Drake i think, talking in hushed voices. Well obviously not hushed enough if I could hear them down the hallway.

Victoria spoke, "...why are we putting so much effort into these two?... they're just going to die anyways."

* * *

><p>I was going to put both tributes on a chapter together but it takes too long so you will get them alternating! -nelly1coco<p> 


	6. JG Getting Ready

heyyy! here is our lovely Jenny Gilliam!

* * *

><p>Jenny Gilliam<p>

PLUCK! PLUCK! PLUCK!

Apperently in the capitol having thin lines for eyebrows is cool, but in district 8 people would just laugh at you. My prep team consists of 3 extremely odd individuals. When did pink hair become okay? I haven't bothered to learn their names and they are thouroughly engrossed with my face. They chit-chat away about they latest selection of scarves and such. I can't help but wondering what life must be like for people who have never really had hardship present in their lives. I wonder what my life would be like if I only cared about the state of my eyebrows.

I'm bored and I plan on making my last few days fun so I decide to interrupt their conversation. "So who's my stylist?" I ask, although I really don't care, I just really don't want to spend my my wallowing in self pity.

"Maricella" The short pink haired one says. She doesn't really look like she likes this woman much. "She's been with district 8 for 10 years now, I think." I can tell by the looks they are exchanging, they really don't like Maricella. All I hope is that for tonight, at the opening ceremonies, that I don't look like a complete idiot. District 8 generally has okay costumes, being the maker of fabrics. But one year a stylist had tried to use too many different fabrics and the tributes looked like mismatched jig-saw puzzle pieces.

"Oh, well I can tell that you don't like her." I know that by dropping comments like this, I will make things awkward, but their expressions are funny.

"Why of course we do... We have been with her for ten whole years." The tall purple skinned one says. It hard to believe the words coming out of her mouth because she looks pained as she says them.

"It's okay, let it out, I don't go around gossiping." I say. They were either eager to talk bad about her or stupid enough to believe that I don't gossip but that got them to start saying all of the bad things about her that they could think of.

"Oh, last year she got so mad with us for cutting a tributes hair one inch too short, that she got us temporaily fired..." and my prep-team went on and on about her terrible personality and short temper that I really wished that I hadn't started this conversation.

"Well, we have finished and we'll leave you here with Maricella to get your costume on... good luck at the opening ceremonies." They said it with pity. I wondered if they were allowed to place bets. Just a stray thought.

I sat on a couch and waited for this Maricella to show up. I wonder if she really is as bad as my prep-team said. My thin robe is not very good in terms of warmth. When I first came in to meet my prep-team they had to get me a bigger robe because they found out that this year they got blessed with a pregnant tribute. (I use the term blessed loosely). They looked at me like they had never seen a pregnant woman before. It was quite annoying.

The room's door creaked open, and in walked the tallest woman I had ever seen in my life. She had thick long jet-black hair that almost looked blue. Sparkling gold eye-shadow and red lipstick. Her eyes were so black that you couldn't see her pupils. She looked extremely pretty. "Hello, I'm Maricella." She says. Her eyes look me up and down. "When they said that I had an _expecting_ tribute, I honestly didn't believe it. I had to rework measurements but I think that we can use this to our advantage. I know that you have already won over sponsors with your story."

She doesn't seem too bad. She pulls a dress out of a shiny plastic dress bag and shows it to me. "Wow" is all that I can say to describe it. Its a long red silky dress with an intricately beaded bodice. Maricella pulls it over my head and laces up the back. I look so... odd. My hair is brushed neatly and my makeup looks pretty. I didn't ever think that I might look pretty.

"Now, when you're on the chariot make sure that you keep smiling and don't slouch." She smiles. Maricella doesn't seem bad at all.

She walks me down to my mentor. His name is Bruce. Bruce is not what I would call friendly. But I try to be nice. When I'm in the arena, he will be my life line. Bruce won the 13th hunger games by simply being an assasin. He ran around the woods killing everybody he encountered. By the 8th day he had the crown. But, being in the same room with him was a little creepy. He had a weird vibe. Anyways, Bruce walks me over to my chariot and I climbed on and waited for the male district 8 tribute to show up. I wanted to size up the enemy.

When he finally does show up, he isn't much to look at. Just your regular teenage guy. He says hello and then just stands there looking ahead, trying not to make eye contact. Well two can play at that game. The chariots started rolling out and when ours started moving I plastered on a smile and waved to the crowd.

* * *

><p>i know that these chapters are kind of boring, but we have to get through this stuff before we get to the fighting and the glorious Hunger games!<p>

-nelly1coco


	7. KR Training for Battle

here are kenneth and jaycee, ready to get some ass-kicking on!

* * *

><p>"Um, hello" I hear.<p>

"Yes" I practically groan.

"If you're not using that spear, I'd like to chuck it." This tribute demands. I thought that I was rude. Hmph, I guess not. Okay, this girl thinks that I'm not using the spear that is in _my freaking hands_. I hand her the spear, it's not like I was any good at it anyways.

Yep I'm at training. Trying to learn how to defend myself with heavy awkward weapons. The careers come in able to wield swords. Where I live, if it isn't a practical life skill, we never learn it. And yes, fighting with swords is not a valueable life skill. Well I guess now it is. But at home it isn't. Jaycee is pretty good at starting fires so I left her at the fire starting station so she'd have fun. Well, whatever fun you can have a training. I've been moving around trying everything. I majorly suck at camoflauge, throwing spears, and fighting with swords. But I'm pretty awesome at hand to hand combat, knive throwing, and the one that I knew I would dominate in... Axe throwing. Being from district 7, the lumber district, I've been chopping trees down for forever. That's the one thing that I knew I had up my sleeve.

I walk over to Jaycee who looks very into what she's working on. "How's the fire-starting going?" I ask.

"Well, I'm doing fine." She smirks and gestures toward a blazing fire. I wonder if anybody had ever set the training center on fire. It might be funny. "Take me somewhere else... I don't want to go in the arena expecting you to do all of the fighting." She pointed to the weapons area of the room.

"Okay, where?" I ask, I don't really know if she'd be good at anything, but I'd rather her learn something.

"Ummm... how about something small like... knives." Well, I could help her with that and It will always come in handy. We walk to the knife throwing station. The instructor already knows me because I have already come through. He lines us up across from the target and hands us each a knife. He shows Jaycee how to aim and how to properly release. She grins at me before she lets the knife fly. "Don't make fun of me." I smile letting her know that I won't. She releases and the knife goes fly and hits smack dab in the middle of the target.

"I don't think that there would be any reason to make fun of you now." I smirk. "Do that again, so I know that it's not just beginners luck." Jaycee grabs another knife and flicks it and it lands right above her other knife that had already hit the target. "Okay, so now you're just showing off." I pretend to act offended. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you awesome I am." I throw my knife and it hits the fake dummy right in between the eyes. "Now that's how you do it." I laugh.

"Whatever, I learned faster than you." Jaycee sticks her tongue out at me.

For the next three days we navigate our way around making sure that we try every single station. Jaycee is really good with anything that involves aiming, such as archery, sling shots, and blow darts. I personally think that she had bionic eyes or something. I'm good at anything that requires strength, but axes are my favorite. We both agree that neither of us can tie a knot that is anything harder that tying shoelaces. The most educational station was the edible plants station. We both knew nothing about plants and it gave me hope because, now we had an available food source. But they were odd plants... one's that I'd never even seen before.

On the final day of training we had to show the Gamemakers our best skill. I knew that I was going to throw axes and hack stuff apart. But Jaycee was still undecided. "Which one should I choose?" She asks before it is my turn to go in. Yep, the guys have to go first and I was a little uncomfortable leaving her alone in a room full of killer tributes.

"Do the knives thing, that seems something they like..." I say. She'll do great unless she gets nervous.

"Well, Kenneth, go in there and throw some axes." She smiles to me as I walk into the room and the door closes behind me. The gamemakers look at me with a judgemental expression. I regret not brushing my hair or washing my face today. I saunter over to the collection of axes in their section. I pick up a simple classically scary axe. It looks and feels like the one I use at home.

I walk into the center of the room and wave my axe into the air so that way I can get their full attention. I angle the axe sideways and let it fly. It glides through the air and beheads a dummy. I glance back at the Gamemakers and look for any signs of approval or shock. Yep, I get nothing. They look like that have seen this before. Okay I have to suprise them. I go and pick up two axes. I throw them simultaneously at the wall and they hit perfectly side by side. I turn to look again and they are unfazed. Okay time to start hacking. I pick up an axe and throw it at a punching bag. It severs the rope and the bags falls to the ground. I pick up the axe and with one blow hack the punching bag into two seperate pieces. The Gamemakers have to know how hard it is to cut open a punching bag with one blow. I decide not to look back. Instead I stop and await their dismissal.

"Thank you Mr. Robinson, you may go now." The head Gamemaker excuses me. I walk out and smile to Jaycee.

"Good luck... do something out of the ordinary, bye." The capitol attendants escort me to the elevator. I push 7 and look out of the glass wall watching the ground get further and further away. I walk to the dinning room and get served some chicken. I can't help thinking that I can actually get Jaycee out of the arena. She can protect herself too. I think back to the opening ceremonies when we had to be dressed as boring old trees. How we went from tree bark to fighters, astounds me. I eat my chicken and wait 15 minutes for Jaycee to come up. Our mentor Victoria walks in breifly and I tell her about my session. She says that I shouldn't get my hopes up then she leaves... not a very nice person.

Jaycee walks in with big smile plastered on her face. "I hit every single thing I could think of and didn't miss... I'm so excited." I congradulate her and we eat a lamb dish that has a really good side of rice. About 3 hours later Cece comes in to tell us that we have to go and see the results.

Jaycee starts a conversation about her knife throwing. " And I hit the light and it exploded... it actually exploded..." she talks on and on so that by the time we make it to the TV room Cece looks like she wants to throw her own knives.

"So I heard all about Jaycee's success, what about your's, Kenneth?" Cece asks me.

"I threw axes and hacked apart stuff... I think I did pretty good." I say. Then Victoria accompanied by our other male mentor stroll in and plop down on the couch. She had a very irritated look on her face. She probably thinks that she has better things to do than mentor kids, but she should at least try.

Cece flips on the TV and the results start to play. Of course the careers score 8-10's. And some girl from district 9 got an 8. The rest of the scores manage an average of 4. The we're up next. My picture flashes and so does a bright red 10. An actual 10! Cece claps and says congratulations.

Then Jaycee's score pops up and she jumps up and down when she gets a bright red 10 too. I give her a big hug and she says, "I think that I got a higher 10 than you..." and she snickers to herself. Victoria get up off the couch and is about to leave the room when I speak to her, even though she freaks me out.

"Do you even care?" I ask, and right when I say it, I know I shouldn't have. I was a tad bit angry that she hadn't said anything or even had a changed facial expression.

"Do _I_ care?" She glares at me. " If I didn't care I wouldn't have spent _my_ entire day finding _you_ sponsors!" She is practically shooting darts from her eyes. "You haven't seen not caring!"

"I'm just saying that maybe if you..." I start.

"What? Give you both a pat on the back and tell you how special you are... well here's the news. You don't get pats on the back in the arena... you get killed. So stop worrying about what I'm doing!" She yells.

"He didn't mean it that way..." Jaycee starts. Victoria throws open the door and slams it behind her screaming cuss words.

"Well that went well" Cece says.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading... please review i like to hear feedback!<p>

-nelly1coco


	8. JG Training Scores and Interviews

hello guys... sorry I was m.i.a. for a while but i was swamped with a ridculous amount of homework and 5 tests... enough talking about me though let's read about Jenny Gilliam

* * *

><p>"Ummm... I'm so sorry for bothering you but I'm lost and this place has way to many hallways... Can you tell me which way is the TV room?" I ask. Okay so I kind of took the wrong left, or maybe it was a right. Anyways I was looking for my mentor to see the training scores aired. I'm kind of optimistic about it. I'm not to good at weapon stuff, I mean I can use them but not well enough to get me a good score. So I weaved a hut out of vines and rope and started a campfire. I tried to show the Gamemakers that I could make shelter and survive, but I didn't get much of a reaction.<p>

"It's down this hall and make a left and you're there." The capitol attendant tell me. I saunter down the hall and find the door open and Bruce is sitting on the couch eating a turkey sandwich. Bruce isn't the most friendly guy in the world but I'm attempting to at least get on a name-to-name basis with him. And I want to order a turkey sandwich now. This place is like a never ending buffet... so I never get hungry. Score for Jenny.

"Soo... Bruce how has your day been?" I ask trying to pull words out of his mouth.

"Fine." He says. I don't really like one-word answers.

"Anything interesting?" I ask.

"No" Bruce obviously doesn't want to talk to me.

"Not to be rude or anything but if you don't want to talk, you can just say so." I state. Ugh, I want to spend the last days of my life out of the arena happy. But no-one else seems to notice.

"Okay." Bruce says before he goes back to eating his sandwich. I slump onto the couch. Men. All they think about if food. In walks my prep-team and stylist Maricella. Good, now I'll have someone to talk to. But just as I'm about to go over to Maricella, the male tribute Drake walks in. Yeah, in training he showed off his jerk side. He obviously has no sympathy for pregnant women. He's pretty good at hitting things, so when I'm in the arena I'll steer clear of him, if that's even possible. So Drake plops down on the couch across from me and stares at me like I'm an alien or something.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to stare." I hiss. He glares at me. I'm extra hormonal today and I seem to want to pick fights.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to mind your own buisness." He shoots back. Oh okay, so that's how it's going to be. Well he unleashed bitch mode.

"Don't mess with me... I haven't had a very good day and I don't need _you_ making stupid comments." I say and am about to continue when he interrupts.

"Well, you started it." He says.

"You were staring." I state.

"Stop arguing... are you two 5 year-olds? The results are about to come on and I want to hear them." Bruce shouts. It is probably the most I have ever heard him say in one sentence. I roll my eyes and turn my back to Drake and fix my sight on the TV. It beeps and the program starts. I don't really pay attention until District 10, which is us. Drake gets a 7 and the prep teams and stylists congradulate him. I don't turn though, because I want to see mine. My picture pops up and so does a bright red 8. I want to shove my 8 in Drake's face but I hold it in. I hug people and am suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to sleep.

All of the training is really wearing me down.

* * *

><p>I wake up to my empty room. I want to walk out of the door and see my husband and hug him. But instead when I walk out of the door I meet my escort woman Glenda. Today we are supposed to go over interview prep. Then tomorrow is the interview then the day after that I'm shipped to the arena. What an awesome schedule.<p>

"Today I'm going to train you first and then you'll go with Bruce to go over you're interview stratgegy" Glenda says. She always sounds overly excited and it gets a little annoying. But I'd rather spend 5 hours with Glenda than 5 hours with Bruce. We go to a prep room and she pulls out a pair of heels that look scary. She does know that I'm pregnant right. It's kind of hard to miss the large baby bump.

"Um Glenda, I can't walk in those." I say. She frowns and looks like she is trying to come up with a solution.

"Well then I guess you'll get the two-inchers." She say and comes back with less scary heels. She sets them down in front of me. I slip them on and try to stand up. I am very unbalanced and wobbly. I grab Glenda's arm before I fall.

"Now that you can stand... we better get to work." Glenda states.

For the next 5 hours she has me walking around, smiling, and answering easy questions. By the end of my alotted time with her, my back is killing me. I have no idea how I'm going to run around the arena 6 months pregnant. Well I'll worry about that later. But for now I have to go with Bruce.

When I walk in Bruce seems more weary than usual and immediatly goes over how I should present myself. A poor pathetic pregnant girl who can't defend herself. Well that is basically what I am. We go over how sad I have to be and that I have to make sure that I cry twice. It's pretty much what I planned on doing already. Yep pathetic old me. When I finish my interview prep I eat all of the food that I can. I better start binge eating now because once I'm in the arena, there will be little food and I get hungry fast. And have food cravings.

The next morning I wake up and spend my entire afternoon getting made over. My prep-team talks bad about Maricella and I listen. These people are so shallow. When I look in the mirror I look so pretty and have a glow.

"You look great, I can't wait to see you in your dress." The tall prep-girl says. They smile and wish me luck. When Maricella comes in she looks thrilled to see me.

"You are going to do great and this dress is perfect for you." She smiles. I realize that all the people around me want me to do so great and that they have sympathy for me. So why do I still have to go into the games. When I slip on my dress and Maricella laces up the back, I realize that the dress high-lights the fact that I'm pregnant. It's flimsy and pink and is loose every where except my belly. I look really pathetic. Great, I never thought that I would be happy to say that I look pathetic.

Maricella walks me down to the elevator where I meet Bruce. Bruce takes me to the giant stage where most of the other tributes are already lined up. I stand next to Drake and right before Bruce leaves he whispers in my ear, "You'll do fine." And I realize that I will do fine. I don't even get nervous when they call me up for my interview.

I plaster on a big smile and cross the stage, careful not to trip.

* * *

><p>thank you guys for reading... the next chapter Kenneth and Jaycee start their games! Hope you're excited!<p>

-nelly1coco


	9. KR Let the Games Begin

hello dear readers we have all been waiting for it... Kenneth and Jaycee are ready to enter their games!

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Let the 37th Annual Hunger Games... Begin!" Claudius Templesmith's Voice booms over some unseen speakers.<p>

We have 60 seconds to look around before the gong sounds. All I can see stretching around me is barren, sandy, desert. I turn around and see that mile behind me is a forest of Mesquite trees. No visible sources of water. I look down the long row of tributes and see Jaycee 8 tributes to my left. She grins at me trying to hide the fact that she's probably freaking out inside. I know that I am. We already have a plan. Meet up immediatly and snag whatever we can at the Cornucopia and run and as far away as we can and find water.

Looking around me, I realize that that plan is probably easier said than done.

GOOOOOONNNGGGG! That 60 seconds flew by fast. I sprint for Jaycee and she runs for me. When we meet up we run staight for the massive heap of supplies. We're the 3rd people to get there and I scoop up a pack and so does Jaycee. She grabs a little satchel and a metal box, We're basically grabbing whatever we can get our hands on. Then I look ahead of me and see a shining double bladed axe. I lock eyes with Jaycee and we crouch so we're somewhat hidden between piles of supplies. I'm just reaching for the axe when I hear a whoosh! I grab the axe and see arrows flying above my head.

"Duck!" I shout to Jaycee. She does and we narrowly miss getting shot in the head. I grab a knife and flick it at the tribute trying to kill us. It hits him in the stomach and he drops to the ground. Jaycee's eyes widen in fear, like as if she didn't want me to kill him. Well, she'll have to get over it. Jaycee grabs a handful of knives and stuffs them in her pack. We're almost at the mouth of the Cornucopia and the supplies are looking nicer.

But I hear screaming and know that it's time we run for it. I grab Jaycee and yank her away from the Cornucpia, where she looks dazed, and we run for the Mesquite trees, sure they're low but at least they offer some protection compared to the barren desert in the other direction.

Just when we've almost cleared the trees I hear something flying in our direction. I protectively shield Jaycee and feel a stabbing pain in my left arm. Out sticks a knife, I pull it out, stuff it in my pocket, and look to see who threw it. A tall skinny career. It hurts beyond what words can describe, but I know that if I stop and pursue the girl who who threw the knife at me we'll die. Jaycee's eyes widen in shock when she sees my bloody arm. I have to shove her to get her moving. We run and I try to staunch the flow of blood. We have run about 2 miles when we slow to a jog. My arm is throbbing and I don't even want to look at my wound.

"Oh my gosh, Kenneth, you're bleeding!" Jaycee whispers in sheer terror.

"Thanks for the memo..." I say sarcastically, but when she looks scared, "It doesn't even hurt that bad." I lie. I don't want to completely freak her out. We slow to a walk and stop. I motion my hand in front of her and say"shhh." I try to listen for any follwers and footsteps... Nothing. The tree canopy is very low and will only provide some camoflauge.

"Okay no-one is following us at the moment, let's find somewhere to camp tonight and then we'll figure out food." I say. I want to always have a plan. Hey my first plan is almost complete and we both are still alive, which was hard enough to do anyways. We walk about 30 more minutes and stop in the most dense cluster of trees we have seen so far. When I sit on the ground I take my hand off of my bleeding forearm. It stings and my jacket sleeve is drenched in bright red blood.

"I'll look through our backpacks and see if we have a first aid kit..." Jaycee says drops the axe that I grabbed and gave her when I got stabbed, and she begins to rumage through the first backpack. It has two full water bottles, a flashlight and matches. It was the first pack we grabbed and the furthest from the Cornucopia, so the least valuable. She opens the bright red pack and inside is a pack of beef jerky, crackers, 7 rolls, and to my relief, a big first aid kit. She pops open the box and finds gauze, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, bandages, and other stuff. The box was pretty big.

I unzip my jacket and slowly slide it down my left arm. It stings a lot, but I clench my teeth and take it off. When the jacket is off, I can clearly see when the knife hit. On the outside of my forearm. Jaycee grabs the bottle of rubbing alcohol and pours a little over the 3 inch cut. I am not proud to admit that I cussed a lot when the alcohol came in contact with my wound. It burned like you wouldn't believe. She grabbed the gauze and wrapped my arm and then wrapped it again in bandages.

"Thanks", I say. She smiles but looks really grossed out by the blood. I slowly lift my arm and it still hurts but throbbs less. "Okay I'll look through the rest while you sort out the first aid kit" I say. I open the big black backpack that I was carrying and inside I find a sleeping bag, extra socks, an empty water bottle, plastic, and variety of different dried foods. The supplies so far will last us a couple of days. I grab the metal box Jaycee had gotten and inside I find a long knife and some fever pills, it was a really odd combination. In the satchel is a box that contains a blow dart gun and a dozen darts.

"Okay lets get our stuff jammed into the 3 packs that way we can get out of here as quick as we can if we need to." I say. We split the food and water out evenly in case we loose a pack, and divide the other supplies evenly too. We lay out the weapons we have collected and count 6 knives (counting the one that stabbed me), an axe, and a blow dart box. We are in pretty good shape. We both sit down and lean up against two trees next to each other. I take first watch and she rests her head on my shoulder to fall asleep. The sun is beginning to set when I hear the anthem and I peer through the trees to see the list of dead tributes.

The girl from 4, both from 5, both from 6, the boy from 8, the girl from 9, the boy from 10, both from 11, and both from 12. 12 dead already leaving 12 more to go. That means that 5 careers are still alive, including the one who threw the knife at me, and some others. I listen for footsteps and hear nothing. After an hour I grab some rope and start to knot and fiddle with it. I keep my axe ready. 4 hours later when I feel so tired that I might pass out I wake up Jaycee and tell her to wake me up in a couple of hours.

I lean my head against a tree and get as comfortable as I can. I keep my axe in my hand ready in case Jaycee wakes me up. I feel bad leaving her to keep watch but I need some sleep too. It's not like I'm super brother or anything. I slowly drift into the tendrils of sleep. Right in the middle of a nice dream of being back at home someone taps my shoulder. I grunt.

"Kenneth... Get up slowly..." Jaycee whispers very calmly. It sets off all my inner alarms. I stand as quietly as I can and flip on my flashlight. I almost drop it when I see and hear what is literally surrounding us. A large horde of snakes. The hissing gets louder.

* * *

><p>thought I'd leave you with a cliff hanger there... hope you liked it (please reveiw or message me with an comments or questions!)<p>

next is the start of jenny's games! I'm excited to write them!

-nelly1coco


End file.
